the buddy system
by TobiIsAwesome13
Summary: i suck at summarys... karkat and sollux...lets get this show on the road. By the way, there will be smut closer to the end...you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas was 14, would be described mostly as harsh on the eyes by many of the girls, but they didn't interest nor bother him. The only person whose opinion mattered, was Sollux Captor, he'd known the other all of his schooling life. He'd met the other when he was in prep, and Sollux was his year 4 buddy that visited every week, He'd drawn him a picture of a crab and a bee the last day of term, before he went up to year one and didn't see sollux anymore. Since then, the young teen had only watched from afar as Sollux got rapidly popular, executing any chances of him even TALKING to the other. Sollux walked out of the school with two girls hanging off of him, giggling and chittering away. Karkat ducked behind some bushes, blushing like crazy, scowling at the two girls, one of which constantly picked at his low socio-economic status.

"Fucking slut.." he mumbled.

Sollux captor, 18 years old and captain of the basketball team and a guy that almost every girl and some guys wanted, laughing with the girls on his arms, sollux let his mind wonder to his little buddy that he hadn't seen since he was in grade four and the little guy was in pre-school. Removing himself from the girls, sollux gave the excuse of school work and quickly hid next to the bushes beside the stairs. Taking out his wallet, he looked over the picture of a crab and a bee, smiling to himself.

Once the girls talking had disappeared, sollux got up and quickly brushed off his clothes.

"I thought they'd realise I wasn't completely straight by now." He spoke to himself, brushing off the rest of the dust on his clothing. Laughing softly, he moved away from the bushes, only to trip over someone's feet. "Fuck."

Karkat was dazed when he saw Sollux walk over, even more so when he muttered about the girls, it wasn't until the other tripped over him that he snapped out of it. 'Am I THAT fucking invisible!' He yelled internally, scrambling up and looking at the older teen.

"Fuck..Sorry, you okay?" He asked, hesitantly offering his hand to the other.

Sollux looked up at the younger teen, smiling slightly. "Yeah, fine I guess. Must have tripped over the grass. Did I startle you?" He questioned, taking Karkats hand and standing up to brush the dust off his ass. He realised his wallet was on the ground with the picture of the crab and bee showing. "I'm really sorry uh..." sollux apologised, realising the kid looked really familiar.

Karkat's face fell a little, he knew he was unpopular, but the fact that sollux didn't even remember him a LITTLE hurt, seeing as he never forgot the other. Then again. He would also consider himself slightly stalkers-ish, not horribly creepily bad, just, watching from afar, like most doomed loves.

Sollux looked over a at karkat. "Hey do you wanna go to a cafe or something?" He questioned, placing his wallet back into his pocket. "It to say sorry for scaring you when i fell." He reasoned, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Karkats eyes lit up. "Fuck uh..Sure, what the fuck ever.." he mumbled, trying to play it cool, but inside he was spazzing out. "Which Cafe'?" He asked, knowing there were many around here which all students usually frequented.

"My favorite, the internet cafe across campus. Its mostly for senior students but ill sneak you in." Sollux grinned, winking at karkat over his glasses, before heading off in that direction. Karkat blushed then glared after him grumpily. "wait up fucker!" he ran to catch up to the other. Finally he caught up to the older. 'Fuck, he walks fast'

Sollux laughed loudly, smiling over at karkat. "Come on, you gotta try stick close to me, or the staff will kick you out of the cafe." He joked, walking over to his bumble bee themed motorbike. The campus was to big to walk through, and sollux had never been known for his patience. Climbing on, he tossed his spare helmet to karkat. "Its to far to walk, climb on."

Karkat stammered and caught the helmet. "You fucking serious?..Okey.." He put the helmet on and waited for the older to start the bike before hopping on the back, wrapping his arms around sollux's waist as they lurched forward and sped off.

Sollux laughed as karkat clung to him, not admitting that he enjoyed this contact more than anyone else's. Speeding through the street, the pair received a few angry yells before arriving at he cafe. Turning off the bike, sollux took off his helmet, moving the glasses slightly off his face.

Karkat leapt off of the bike and clung to the ground. "LAND! SWEET SWEET MOTHER FUCKING LAND!" He declared as loud as he could, glaring at the bike. Sollux laughed again, getting his arms under karkats arms and lifting the boy up. "geez, my driving is awesome." he smiled, placing the helmets back onto the bike. "come on, I've got some work to do."

The two wandered into the cafe, getting seated the pair were put at a table, the place had all around Wi-Fi, so the older pulled out his laptop. Karkat marvelled at how new it was, then felt slightly embarrassed that all he had was a shitty Nokia that was his fathers as a young adult. Sollux typed away, peeking over at karkat every few moments before standing slightly. "want something to eat?" he questioned the younger, trying to figure out where he had seen the boy before

Karkat shrugged, "I'll share something with you if you wanna, and I can pay you back later" He said. Sollux went up to the counter to get a bowl of chips. While he was gone Karkat whipped out his phone to tell his dad he would be a little late home, as he was doing this Feferi walked by. "You shouldn't be here, trailer trash" She mocked, sending him a dirty look. Karkat glared back at her. "Rather fucking live like trailer trash than look like one!" he growled back at her.

Sollux started walking back and glared at feferi as she insulted karkat. "actually fef." sollux growled placing the chips in front of karkat, "one, he's with me, and secondly, I didn't realise you could be this much of a bitch." he sat down next to karkat, waiting to see what the girl would say to the basket ball captain in front of everyone

karkat nearly fell over in his chair. Was one of the most popular people in school defending him? Karkat tried to stop his smirk, but failed. Feferi paused, then stomped her foot and stormed off.

Sollux glared as feferi left. "I can't believe I almost dated her." he muttered to himself, nudging the chips towards karkat and turning back to his codes. "enjoy, that bitch might cost me my social life." he growled, taking a chip and eating slowly. Suddenly sollux's phone started ringing. It was gamzee, turning the phone on speaker sollux answered "hey mother fucker. You know fef, it's funny, she thinks she can kill your reputation because you stood up for a mother fucker. Dumb fairy fucker." gamzee was heard on the other line. "I know GZ, hey say hi to karkat. I knew him from the buddy thing in grade 4."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkats ears perked. "You..You fucking remember that?" Karkat exclaimed. "I..I thought you like fucking disregarded my existance!" He half shouted half whispered. Sollux shushed karkat, "of corse I fucking remember. I just haven't seen you since the buddy thing." he explained, hanging up of a very high clown. "I've kinda been trying to find you, you know."

Karkat blushed lightly. "...I..I never forgot who YOU were..Just so you know.." He mumbled, playing with his shirt, ;eaving out the fact he'd be pining for the older for a while now. Sollux smiled, pulling the picture out of his wallet. Placing it on the table the works 'karkat' and 'sollux' could be easily seen. Looking over at karkat, he ruffled the youngers hair, "like I could ever fucking forget you."

Karkat nearly died when he saw the picture of happiness AND embarrasment. "You still fucking have it? Its so...Embarrasing! why did you keep it?" He asked, hoping no-one saw the picture. "like I could ever fucking let it go." sollux laughed, slipping the piece of paper back into his wallet. "you have no idea how much I wish we stayed in contact. How did you recognise me?"

"I...You're kind of fucking hard to forget, and you're popular at school, so its hard NOT to know who you are.." he mumbled out, hoping he didn't seem to creepy. Sollux laughed again. "I kinda wish I wasn't popular." he confessed, trying so hard to crush the desire of slipping an arm around karkats shoulders. "I really kinda just want a meaningful relationship. Or friendship." he smiled eating more of the chips to stop himself talking

Karkat nodded. "Well, I think it would be nice to be a tiny fucking bit more popular, then maybe I wouldn't have to hide my apperance from most of the general public" He mumbled. Sollux couldn't stop the glare he sent around the room. "come hang with me after basket ball tomorrow." it was more of a demand that a request as sollux let his eyes settle on his computer

"Fuck...uh, sure" he said quickly. "That sounds like fun,,or some shit.." he mumbled, playing with his shirt again. "You sure you wanna be seen with me though?" Sollux smiled, turning his attention back to karkat. "well duh, I invited you didn't I?" he laughed, "I wanna go see that new movie soon anyway. Prepare to be dragged along my friend."

"Sure..What ever..." He smiled slightly. "Sounds like fun..." his phone then went off loudly, he picked it up. "Yeah? Fuck, fine, yes, yes I'll be home soon, bye" He groaned. My dad wants me home. Sollux laughed and grinned wickedly. "I'll give you a lift, buddy." standing up, he packed his computer and headed out to his motorbike. Holding a hand out to help karkat on.

Karkat gave him directions and soon they were speeding off. Eventually, they came to a shoty looking trailer park. "Uh, thanks for giving me a lift.." he mumbled, going to make his way across the park, the place looked rifled with danger, shady characters and lots of glass.

Sollux growled as he saw how shady place looked. Slipping of his bee themed riding jacket and placing it on karkats shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow KK." he gave karkat his old nickname again before riding off. Karkat blushed as the other drove off, quickly shoving the jacket in his bag, he could get mugged for having something that expensive on him. He walked back to the house and straight to his room, smiling. 'Shits looking up for me

The next day, sollux waited for karkat outside the gym. Almost worried the kid had stood him up. Looking at his watch, he waved to eridan as the swimmer walked past. "where the fuck is he?"

Karkat came over a while later. "I am SO fucking sorry, my dad got all pissy over me going out, so i had to sneakout of my room" He grumbled. Sollux smiled when he saw karkat and was fine with the reason. "nah it's fine, where gonna meet with GZ and TR for lunch." he explained, mounting his bike and giving a sexy smirk o the younger

Karkat smiled a little, and got on the back, blushing he wrapped his arms around the other once more, on the way there he evaluated just how underdressed he was, for ANYTHING. Sollux arrived at the beach in front of gamzee and tavros who had gotten fish and chips. Getting off the bike, sollux finally noticed karkat was wearing his jacket, the younger blushing when he helped the other off the bike. "sorry were late, got held back."

Karkat gave the jacket back to the older. "Sorry...here, take it, it'll get stolen if its with me" he mumbled shoving it back in sollux's arms. The pair approched gamzee and tavros. "Uh, Hey sollux~" Tavros smiled as they were approached. Sollux waved, slipping karkats arms into the jacket. "I'll forget it if it's with me. Hold on to it?" he smiled, giving gamzee and tavros a bro hug before they headed down to the beach, the clown and techno geek wrestling most of the way down, laughing loudly

Karkat walked beside tavros, the two started friendly conversation. "So uh, are you Sollux's boyfriend?" Tavros asked, karkat sputtered. "N-No! Why would you even think that?" Tavros laughed Sorry, uh, its just he only ever brings his currant partner to hang with us"

Sollux glanced back at tavros and karkat, smiling as gamzee pulled him down on the sand. "so mother fucker, who's the kid?" he asked, a little less stoned than usual. "is your boy toy or something?" sollux blushed pushing the other over as they laid in the sand. "no he's just a friend, kinda wish we were more to tell the truth." he confessed to the clown, hoping tavros didnt say anything embarrassing about the people he had brought to hang with his bros

The four eventually got to the beach and set up their spot, sollux and gamzee sprinting for the water. Tavros and karkat made themselves comfy on the sand, watching the other's play. "So, you don;t uh, swim?" Tavros asked. "I don't know how.." Karkat admitted. Sollux and gamzee walked up to karkat and tavros, smiling evilly to each other. "come on guys, the waters great." sollux started, looking to gamzee to continue. "yeah mother fuckers, just strip to your boxers. No one else is here." he smiled, looking around the already dark and empty beach.

Karkat shook his head. "no, the sand is quite nice" He grumbled , digging his feet into the sand. "So kindly, fuck off before I throw this shit in your face" he threatened playfully. Sollux growled and kept the smile on his face, yanking karkat up and holding the boy over his shoulder and walking towards the water with gamzee and tavros in tow.

Karkat started struggling. "NononononoNO fuck off!" He yelled as he got closer to the water, when sollux went to throw him in, he latched on to the other boy before he hit the water, managing to keep dry. Sollux laughed softly, "fine, you can cling to me, but I'm going into the water KK." He smiled, holding karkat close as he slipped into the water and sitting down in water waste deep.

Karkat squealed in the most manliest of ways. "get me out get me out GET. ME. OUT. SOLLUX." he growled at the other, not liking it one bit. Sollux smiled, leaning down to brush his lips against Karkats to make the boy shut up. Holding onto the younger he felt gamzee and tavros sit down next to him, looking over and watching tavros lean on his man.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat stood there, shocked. 'Sollux captor, just kissed you. Sollux. Captor. Just. KISSED YOU!' His mind screamed. "I, I,,...Uh." karkat was speechless...for once. Sollux grinned, moving closely leaning his forehead against karkats, but still having space between their lips, letting the younger choose if they had a real kiss. Wrapping his arms around the boys waist, sollux watched him closely. Happy that he had finally found the guy he had always wanted.

Karkat went to say something, before the other pressed his lips against his. He was too shocked to do anything, before finally he kissed back. "F-Fuck" He blushed madly. Sollux smirked, and saw gamzee steal a kiss from tavros, from the corner of his eyes. Moving back, sollux laid down on the sand underwater with karkat held against him. The water got shallow towards the older boys head, so it didn't effect either of them as he laid down.

Karkat just sort of laid there, still stunned over the whole this, he suddenly remembered his dad. "My dad CONNOT fucking know about this okay?" he said, quite serious. Sollux nodded his eyes wide. "wait, why?" he questioned, gamzee looking over and curious to. "why the fuck should mother fucking miracles like love be kept secret karbro?"

"My dad will flip his fucking shit, the fact that you guys are eighteen is bad enough, if he finds out I fucking kissed one he'll hunt you down with a gun and never let me leave" He growled out. Sollux nodded, pulling karkats face down to kiss the boy again before lying back. "well that's three kisses so am I going to die three times?" he asked playfully, holding karkat warmly against his chest

"Yes, probably.." Karkat mumbled, nuzzling his face into the other's chest. "Just,,,please, no PDA crap infront of him, or my general 'slum' cause chances are it'll get back to dad.." Sollux nodded again smiling softly ad they got out of the water. Grabbing his shirt, he tossed it to karkat. "get dry in that first. Don't need you going home in wet clothes." he joked, pushing gamzee as the two got into another wresting match in front of their boyfriends.

Tavros sighed. "Children, contain yourselves" he scolded playfully, walking over to the others, karkat followed chuckling. "You fucking tell him, he'll rough your shit up" Gamzee snikkerd. "I love my tavbro~ he wouldn't hurt me" Sollux growled, pulling gamzee down and pinning the clown. "he'd never try to fuck me up. TR is to soft." he laughed, holding gamzee down until someone tackled him

Karkat had a playfull scowl on his face, half smirking. "Oh look, someone fucked you up" he chuckled, nudging the other with his foot. Sollux grabbed karkats foot and pulled the teen down. Catching him before the youngers head could his the ground. "please, no one can fuck up 'the' sollux captor." he smirked, pulling the other into a hug

Karkat let out a muffled fuck off, before chuckling into the others chest, hugging him back. "I think I just did, asshole~" Sollux smirked, rolling over and pinning karkat to the ground. "you were saying?" he asked, slipping between karkats legs to get more comfortable

karkat blushed and pushed against the other lightly. "A-Assmunch" He growled quietly, trying to get the other off of him before he became a stuttering mess. Sollux growled softly, wearing a smile that showed his buck teeth. "so, the nights still young. What should we do now?" he asked the other two, still pinning karkats to the sand.

Gamzee suggested that they go to the bar down town. "They're on mother fucking happy hour tonight" He smiled, completely forgetting the fact that karkat was underage. Sollux stood up and whacked the clown in the back of the head muttering 'dumb ass' under his breath. Turning he helped karkats up, "what would you like to do?"

Karkat just shrugged. "Whatever you guys usually do, I don't do a whole lot, so don't worry about me, I'm fucking fine with anything" He mumbled, leaning against the older. "Well ill be damned if i let you go to a bar, so how bout, video games at mine and gamzee's place?" Sollux suggested, wrapping an arm around karkat as the others nodded in agreement

Karkat nodded and the three went about doing what they needed to get to said destination. Karkat clung onto sollux tight as they sped off. Stopping at a set of lights, sollux patted Karkats hand that was tightly wound around his stomach and gamzee's car pulled up next to them. Removing his hand, sollux Rev'd the bike, challenging gamzee to a race. In second they sped off, finally arriving at sollux and gamzee's apartment

Karkat got off of the bike, clinging for life to the ground. "fucking hell you two!" he yelled as his grip on the earth got tighter. Sollux gently picked karkat up and let the younger cling to him instead of the ground. "Sorry KK, we just had to race." He smiled, walking into the apartment with karkat still in his arms.

Karkat grumbled some , colourful choice if words that could probably make a sailor blush . "so what are we playing" he asked. Sollux though it over. "Grand theft auto." He smiled, gamzee jumping on the couch as he waited for the others to join him. All of them grabbed a remote and waited for the multiplayer to begin. Finally they were in the game, and were causing nothing but havoc.

Sollux smiled, and looked at the clock. Almost midnight, they had been playing tor almost six hours. "Oh Kay, come on KK. I gotta get you home." He smiled, getting up and pausing the game. Karkat looked at the tome and his eyes widened. "Fuck he is going to MURDER me!" he nearly yelled scrambling to his feet.

Sollux laughed and headed out to his bike. Waiting for karkat before speeding off towards the boys home. Stopping a few blocks away, sollux quickly pulled the younger into a quick kiss before driving off. Karkat waved, then started his walk home. When he got inside his house he was basically attacked by his father. "Where have you been! I said you couldn't go out. Do you know JUST how grounded you are?"

Sollux walked around campus with gamzee and tavros, the three boys passing a basket ball around while they looked for karkat. "Where do you think he is." Sollux wondered out loud, still happy due to the fact his bros wanted the younger boy to have lunch with them. Karkat was eating his lunch under a shaded tree, going over his current grounding, and scowling slightly. "I didn't even do anything.. "He grumbled

Sollux noticed karkat and sat down in front of the younger. Acting like a child and just siting there as gamzee sat next to him. Tavros just shook his head and sat next to karkat. "They've been acting like children the entire day." He explained. Karkat nodded. "and what brings you three here?" karkat asked, crossing his arms slightly and getting comfy.

Sollux smiled, "I can't even come over and hang with my buddy?" He questioned, faking, mock hurt and fake crying into gamzee's shoulder. Karkat rolled his eyes and laid down on the grass, yawning. "silly dick heads" he mumbled. Sollux smiled, and laid down next to karkat, biting his shoulder softly out of boredom. "Hey KK." He whispered, kissing Karkats cheek. "I'm bored." He growled softly, smiling as karkat shuttered.

"and?" he asked shakily " what do you want me to do about it?" he patronized, patting the others head. Sollux nudged Karkats side lovingly. "Anything really." He smirked, hearing the bell for the younger kids to go to class. Sitting up, sollux decided to walk karkat over to class with gamzee and tavros in tow. "you are the possible bane of my existence" Karkat joked as they walked to his next class. "right up there with swimming"

Sollux smirked, watching as everyone in Karkats class had their eyes widening at the sight of 'the' karkat vantas, aka trailer trash, walked into class with the three most popular guys tailing him. "See ya later KK." The smiled, as they left. "bye" he waved as he walked in, suddenly feeling uneasy about all the eyes that were on him.

One of the girls, terezi, who had been friends with karkat since they started school walked over to him. "So karkaels. What were you doing with the three most popular upper classmen boys today?"

"talking? Fuck why is this shit such a huge deal?" he asked. "fucking nosey ASSES" he said towards the rest if his classmates.

"Well, you know they have a reputation." Terezi explained, sitting with karkat. "They are the most popular, but also the most bad ass guys at this school. I don't want you hurt." She smiled, licking the side of his face

Karkat blushed, but didn't push her away. "TZ, I'll be fine, trust me" he assured his blind friend. "if they do you get first pickings at them okay?"

Terezi smiled and laughed, glad that karkat was more like his normal self. "So, you like one of them?" She asked, moving closer to karkat

"F-fuck off!...maybe" he mumbled. Taking a seat next to the other, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Terezi snickered and took a seat. Mentioning some words before class started. "The worst, Captor."

Karkat grumbled. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean you bitch" He replied snarkily.

Terezi got serious. "well, he's known as a player. He bi-sexual and he's never stayed with someone for over two and a half months. Just be careful." she stated, replaying the rumour she had heard

Karkat felt a small pang in his heart when terezi told him the news. "whatever.." he mumbles

Sollux, gamzee and tavros waited outside for karkat, smiling and joking like children. Soon all the juniors walked out of class and the boys searched for the younger boy

Karkat shuffled out last with terezi both waving goodbye and parting ways. He walked up to the trio.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux smiled and ruffled karkats hair. "how wath clath KK?" he asked as they started walking. Gamzee and tavros off in their own little world. "it was gayer than fucking aids" he mumbled, walking with the group. "maths is always gay"

Sollux laughed, walking over and tripping gamzee. Running away as the clown jumped up and ran after the bipolar brat. Tavros simply walked over and sat down with karkat. "hey, uh, karkat can I ask you something?"

Karkat rolled his eyes at the others, then turned to the other boy "yeah, sure, what'd you want?"

"uh well, how much do you like sollux?" tavros asked, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the other to tripping each other to the ground

Karkat blushed up a storm. "u-uh.. A..little.. I LIKE HIM only a tiny fucking bit" he said blushing, showing he liked him more than a little.

Tavros smiled and laughed a little. "he likes you, uh, a little to." the stuttering boy smiled, blushing up a storm when sollux decked gamzee's pants

Gamzee looked down at his pants and snickered a bit, pulling his pants up and hugging tavros. Karkat smiled at the pair, taking seat on the grass. Sollux grinned and sat next to karkat. Laying down and spreading his arms like an eagle. Looking up to his angry little friend

"who said you could sit next to me?" karkat asked jokingly, putting his feet on the other.

Sollux smirked and shrugged. "Really I'm not sitting, I'm laying down." He stated matter of factly. Playing with some grass

"oh, excuse me asshole" he mumbled laying down. "you're a jubilee of asses"

"I gueth I am. I do have the hotteth ath in the thchool." Sollux grinned as karkat layed down on his out stretched arm

Karkat rolled over and looked at the other, smiling slightly. "fuckass" he chuckled out.

Sollux laughed and rubbed Karkats shoulder, "thankth I think." He smiled, closing his eyes and drifting into a day dream.

"be thankful i'm gracing you with my presance" he stated smugly, snuggling slightly closer to the other.

Sollux laughed slightly, not opening his eyes. "Your right, thank you oh great KK."

Karkat smiled cheekily and kissed the others cheek. "you're confusing but what the fuck ever" he chuckled.

Sollux opened one of his eyes, and kissed Karkats cheek in return. "Wanna a lift home today?" He asked, holding karkat close to himself

"uhh..." he thought over the pro's and cons. Pro's? be close to sollux and hug him, cons? Dad will snap if he sees his with someone who was 18. "I.. Guess"

Sollux smiled and kissed Karkats cheek again. "Don't worry, your dad won't thee uth." He laughed, reading the others mind. Karkat smiled back and sat up slightly. "Should we go? I have work soon and I'd like to be on fucking time"

Sollux nodded and stood up, leading a hand to help karkat up before heading to his bike, dressed already in his bikie uniform hoping on he heard some people gasp as 'the' sollux captor was taking a boy for a ride on his bike. The pair sped off towards karkats trailer park, actually driving him basically to his door. "you better fuck off before dad catches you" he warned, kissing his cheek and walking in, shaking his hips a little, unknowingly as he walked.

Sollux growled softly before speeding off, silently smiling under his helmet. As he got home, gamzee jumped him. "GZ, what'th up." He laughed, pulling the clown to the ground. "Me and mother fucking tavros are going to the pub, wanna join?" He asked, sollux shook his head, "nah gamzee, I don't wanna see you guys having sloppy make outs."

Gamzee chuckled and nodded. "what ever bro, offers still there" he chuckled, walking up to his room to get ready. Sollux laughed, getting up and checking his phone. 'Might as well amuse eridan.' He thought to himself. Calling eridan the swimmer answered on the third ring. "Hey eridan, letth go to that thupid cafe you like."

An hour or two later they showed up. Karkat was wiping down a bench when a customer came up and slammed his mug on the counter. "this is not what I fucking ordered!" he yelled. Karkat looked up and glared. "You ordered a flat white? You got one" he growled. the other man tipped the coffee on his clean counter top. "i just fucking cleaned that! Look at your receipt ass!" he shoved the receipt at the man, who then proceeded to slap the receipt back at karkat.

Sollux and eridan watched from the front door as the fight between karkat and some random man before stepping forward slightly. "Thir, don't worry about him. Ill buy you another drink." Sollux smiled charmingly, stopping the fight from continuing. The other man grumbled and went to his table. "Fucking jackass!" he growled, wiping the counter again.

Sollux glared slightly but kept a smile on his face. "Too true." He growled, helping karkat to clean the counter with napkins. "I only took his order, I didn't fucking make it" he muttered "I didn't fucking deserve that" the boy scowled, too used to this treatment for comfort.

Sollux nodded, growling slightly. "Here ill pay extra for that ath of a guy." He offered, pulling out his wallet. Karkat sighed "whatever, just keep him out of my face" he growled, going into the back, leaning his head against the door.

Sollux nodded, taking the freshly made coffee over to the piece of shit that had made karkat angry. "There you go, buddy." He growled, moving back over to eridan

Eridan rolled his eyes. "that is SO that angry kid that lives in the trailer park" he mumbled, putting a hand on his cheek and rolling his eyes again.

Sollux growled softly. "Thatth not nice." He stated, half glaring at eridan. Looking over to karkat, he smiled softly, watching the boy work

Karkat shuffled around the counter, bringing food to the other customers, finally coming over to the pair. "can I get you anything?"

Sollux grinned, "hm, let me thee. I would like a chethcake and a thide of you." He smirked as eridan snickered in the background

Karkat blushed. " So, uh, cheesecke, and?" he looked at eridan "What do you want?"

"Just a wwater." He smiled at sollux, moving over to smile at some chick through the window.

Karkat nodded, blushing. "be right back" he said, scurrying back to the kitchen, bringing back cake and water. "here you go, call if you need anything" he mumbled, walking off. Sollux smiled, brushing his fingers against Karkats hand as he took the cake, looking up at the boy, laughing softly

Karkat walked off, back to his counter. One of his co-worker's came out and pinched his ass. The younger squeaked and glared. "fuck. Off" he mumbled. The other smirked and winked, doing it again. "I said fuck off!" karkat yelled.

Sollux heard the commotion and stood up angrily. Walking over and grabbing the guys hand that was pinching Karkats ass and throwing the guy against a wall. "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." He growled, going to punch the ass.

Karkat pulled him away. "No, fuck, he's not worth it" he mumbled, dragging the older away to the back of the store. "Don't get involved okay?"

Sollux growled and pulled back against karkat trying to pull him away. "Fucking touch him again, ill fuck you up dude." He almost yelled, pointing at the man

Karkat slapped the other in the arm. " No, you stay the fuck out of it" he growled out. "you can't just do that shit"

"Why the fuck not?" He growled, looking at karkat over his glasses. "I want to keep you ath mine, and if that fuck wit can't underthand, he thould go to hell."

Karkat shook his head " I can deal with them by myself" he growled. "please, i can deal"

Sollux sighed in defeat, pulling karkat into a hug and glaring at the asshole who had dared to touch his property. "Fine whatever love."

Karkat nuzzled the other. "if it helps, thank you for standing up for me fuck ass" he said kissing the other on the lips.

"if thatth the thankth I get, I'll thand up for you more often." sollux laughed out, kissing karkats lips before holding the boy close

Karkat sighed and pulled away. "I better get back to work before my fucking boss fires me" he mumbled, going back inside and going behind the counter again.

Sollux growled, shoving past the other employee before heading back to eridan and eating his cake. "fuck wit touched my boyfriend." he muttered, before eridan could say a word


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan nearly spat his water all ocer the other. "YOU'RE GOOING OUT WITH HIM!" he yelled "one! He's fuckin' trailer trash, two! You're 18 wwhat're you doin'?"

Sollux growled and pushed eridan. "fuck off. He's not trailer trath and I can date who I want. I've known him long enough." he stated, eating the rest of his cake and leaving eridan to pay. Heading to his motorbike he gave eridan the 'tell anyone and you die.' look

The next few days went by without any news of sollux. After the third day Karkat went up to eridan, seeing as he was the last to see him. "uh, hey, have ant of you fuckers seen sollux?"

Eridan looked down at karkat. "fuck off trailer tarsh. Maybe he just doesn't wwant to see you." he growled at the younger boy. "go ask gamz."

"I was just asking, fucck!" he yelled, walking off to find gamzee. " Gamzee, have you seen sollux?" he asked when he found him.

"solbro?" gamzee asked stoned but thinking it over. "he said something bout the mother fucking beach, but that was days ago."

"..okay.." he mumbled, walking off towards the beach, not caring about school. He wound up at the beach about 6:00 that night only to see sollux lounging around. " hey fuckass! Way to dissapear dick"

Sollux looked over his shoulder at karkat. "thorry KK, lost track of time." he smiled, patting the sand next to him in an invitation.

"big fucking time gap!" he growled, sitting next to the other. "you had me worried fuck ass!"

Sollux smiled, "it happenth thometimeth. Didn't mean to thcare you." he laughed, pulling karkat down and against his chest

Karkat sighed and snuggled up against the other. "you can't just fucking dissapear, you're supposed to be the only stable thing i have" he mumbled.

Sollux laughed loudly, holding karkat tightly. "thorry babe. I'll tell ya next time." he smiled, lifting the youngers head slightly to kiss the boy

Karkat scowled but kissed the other back, wrapping his arms around the orher and hugging him closer.

A cold breeze swept across the beach and sollux unconsitously held karkat closer to himself. "Letth get out of here." He suggested

"might be a good idea fucker" he mumbled, standing up and streching out.

Walking over to his bike, sollux smirked. "It might get cold while riding, tho hold on tight." He laughed, helping karkat on the bike

Karkat hopped on the back and hugged himself tightly around the other. "where are we going"

"Anywhere." Sollux smiled, taking off on the bike, riding through the streets and ending up at his and gamzees apartment. "Might ath well be here."

"ohkay.." he mumbled, hopping off the bike and walking upstairs with sollux, his eyes widened when they walked in. "this place is huge!"

Sollux shrugged, "gamzees kinda rich." He laughed, "I guess when I showed you this place we were only in the lounge."

walking to his room and opening the door for karkat and flopping on his bed

Karkat followed and and flopped next to him. "your bed is so fucking big! And soft!" he yelled, clinging to it.

Sollux laughed again, wrapping his arms around karkat. "Yea, but I'm thofter." He joked, resting his head on one of the pillows

Karkat laid on top of the older crossing his arms on his chest and resting his head on them. " you sure? You bed is pretty fucking comfy"

Sollux shrugged, pulling karkat to sit on his stomach. "Dependth where your thiting." He laughed, rubbing small circles on the boys hips

Karkat blushed a little and made himself comfy on the other boy. "is that really fucking necessary" he mumbled, nodding to the other rubbing circles in his hips

Sollux shrugged again. "Boredom I gueth." He stated and looking up at karkat. "Do you really mind." He asked, a small smile on his lips

".. Not really.." he grumbled, adjusting his spot and getting comfier, blushing redder than before.

Sollux let the small smile get bigger as he continued to rub Karkats hips. "Did I really worry you that much?"

"yes! I even resorted to asking the upper-class fucks about you" he growled out, hips twitching lightly.

Sollux growled, "eridan ith an ath." He muttered, moving his own hips with Karkats.

Karkat murmered slightly, letting out small noises at the feeling against his hips.

Sollux smirked, "you know, your only fourteen. Maybe we thouldnt do thith." He laughed, almost silently challenging the younger to make a move

Karkat growled and flopped on the other. "Honey in my community making it to 14 with everything is saint like" he mumbled out, flopping on the other.

Sollux laughed, holding karkat close to his chest. "What about my moral thoul?" He asked, laughing softly with the boy

Karkat just shrugged and nuzzled the other. "you're so weird" he mumbled.

"I know." He laughed again, gently drifting off to sleep with karkat in his arms

The next morning karkat awoke and looked around, before sitting up, accidentally putting pressure on the others crotch with his knee "fuck!" he mumbled, realising he never told his father where he was.

Sollux groaned in his sleep, opening one eye to look up at karkat. "Move your fucking knee, before I jump you." He growled, grabbing a hold on the boys hips

Karkat pulled away and fell over backwards "I am in so much fucking trouble!" he yelled. "I never told dad where i was!"

Sollux growled grabing karkat phone and calling his father. "Good morning Mr vantas. This is your sons tutor. I'm sorry that I kept your son back last night but please understand that he is going to improve in his school work this coming term." He lied, as Karkats father understood and said it was fine

karkat just glared at the other. "fuckass, what do I tell him when my grades are still as shit as they are?"

"Im fucking tutoring you now." he growled, laying his head back down and watching karkat

"Please, what the fuck do you know thats NOT computer science?" Karkat growled back, getting up and streching.

"almotht everything." sollux grinned, pointing to the certificate of majoring in computers. Laughing as karkats eyes widened

"Oh shut up you ass!" he grumbled, thinking back to his own shitty grades, and how they've gone from bad to super fucked bad.

Sollux laughed again, pulling karkat down to hold the boy. "I'll pick you up from thcool Monday." he smiled, kissing karkats cheek, "remember to tell your dad."

"Yeah yeah..Man do I actually fucking HAVE to study?" He yelled, not to pleased with the whole prospect.

"I'll give you a reward if you get questionth right." sollux laughed suggestively, sitting up to take karkat home.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Smart ass" He mumbled, gathering anything that he had brought with him to take home.

"you think about. Ice-cream, a kith." leaning down sollux almost laughed as karkat fell back against the pillow and the older boy was kneeling over the boy. "anything."

"...Anything?" he said, convincing faux seduction, before announcing free reign of the stereo in sollux's room.

Sollux looked at his stereo then back to karkat. "break it, and they won't be able to find your body." he growled, getting off the bed and grabbing his bumble bee jacket

"I'm not that fucking careless, I treat what I'm given privileges to carefully fucker" he stated proudly as they left the room. Karkat was physically picked up and run out of the house, when they walked past gamzee's room and there were moans emitting from it.

Sollux smiled as he climbed onto the bike panting. "I thought they were at TV'th houthe." he laughed, helping karkat on the bike. Shaking his head at the noises getting louder before taking off

Karkat shuddered and clung to the other tighter as they sped off. As they went he noticed the environment changing, from wealthy, to working class, to well enough off, to housing commissions, then his shitty trailer park. He nuzzled his face into the back of sollux's jacket before they came to a stop.

Sollux laughed, playing with karkats hand. "don't worry, I'll be at thchool Monday this time." he smiled, slipping off his helmet and helping karkat off the bike. "be good KK." he smiled, kissing the boys cheek

"Yeah yeah" He mumbled, before smiling, and returning the kiss, running off to his home, where he eagerly awaited monday.


	6. Chapter 6

-Monday- sollux let gamzee drag him to school monday as he remembered his promise to karkat. "gamzee, let go of my hand. I'm coming to thchool." he tried to shake off his friend when he saw karkat and tavros. Karkat was sitting infront of the Gym with tavros, chatting about random things, well, they were, until gamzee came up and tackled the other, kissing his face all over "Mornin' tavbro~!"

Sollux watched in amusement as tavros blushed and stuttered. "guyth, guyth. Not in front of the child." he laughed, holding his arms out for a hug from karkat. Karkat smiled and hugged the other, kissing his cheek. "You look tired as fuck, didn't sleep or something?"

"had to do some codes. I haven't thlept thince that night you thayed over." sollux confessed, kissing karkats cheek before sitting on the ground. Resting his head on karkats lap as the younger sat down. karkat rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through the older's hair. "Idiot, you need proper sleep, you're a worry sometimes!"

Sollux breathed out a laugh, nodding slightly against karats lap. When the younger played with his hair, the older let out a small purr that he hoped karkat hadn't heard. Karkat stifled a giggle. "Did you just fucking purr?" He smiled down at the other, then leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Sollux tried hard o hide the blush making it's way up to his face. "fuck no. I yawned." he gasped out, lightly biting karkats knee. "it wasn't a purr."

"Suuuuure" He teased, slapping the others arm when his knee was bit. "Leave my limbs alone you dick" Sollux growled, biting his knee again. Choking back another purr when karkat started playing with his hair again. "make me."

Karkat pulled the others hair. "Don't asshat" he glared, pouting down at the other. "You either treat the pillow nicely or fuck off"

Sollux thought it over and kissed karkats knee. "thorry pillow." he whispered, before closing his eyes and holding karkats hand in his own.

Karkat rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall, exhaling peacefully, looking over at gamzee and tavros, tavros in gamzee's lap and gamzee with his arms around the smaller, listening to their I-pod. All too soon the bell rang and sollux groaned. Opening his eyes and smiling up at karkat. "Morning KK." he laughed, sitting and stretching before standing up.

"morning sunshine" he chuckled as he stood up with the other, kissing the other's lips before helping up the other two who were still on the ground.

Sollux smirked and helped gamzee up, watching as karkat and tavros laughed to each other about something. "they sure are mother filing special." the clown smiled, and sollux nodded in agreement

Karkat looked at the two who were staring at them. "Uh, Take a photo, it'll uh, last longer!" Tavros yelled at them before karkat could tell them off, he snickered.

The clown and bipolar boy burst into laughter, moving closer to hold their boys. "we only need a mother fucking photo," gamzee started and sollux finished, "if your gonna leave uth." they laughed louder. The pair rolled their eyes, Karkat went up to sollux and pecked his lips before turning to leave. "I'll see you at lunch asshole" he waved.

Sollux waved back, half annoyed that he hadn't the chance to kiss the younger back. "let'th go then." he smirked, still dead tired. At lunch he trio waited for karkat under a huge oak tree. Sollux was almost asleep and the other two where just laughing together.

karkat walked over "Sorry, I got kept back by the fuckwipe of a teacher" he mumbled sitting down and leaning on the other. "Oh fuck" He mumbled as Eridan made his way over.

Sollux hugged karkat and opened his eyes to Eridan. "sol, I need to ask." the swimmer practically yelled. "how can you be dating trailer trash, wwhen fef threw herself at you." sollux replied immediately, as if it were reversed, "becauthe karkat'th better that her."

Karkat glared at the other. "Just because I live in a trailer does not make me trailer trash! You upperclass fuck!"

Eridan glared at karkat, pulling the boy out of sollux's grasp and pushing him into a tree. In a flash, gamzee held Eridan, tavros was nursing karkat, and sollux punched Eridan in the jaw. "thtay the fuck away from karkat." he growled, going to punch Eridan again as campus security showed up and grabbed gamzee, fish boy, and sollux.

Karkat rubbed his head, the teen had collide with the tree pretty hard. "You FUCKER!" he yelled at Eridan, then noticed the security officer about to take out gamzee and sollux too. "They didn't do anything!"

Tavros nodded, "yeah they just, uh, tried to protect karkat." he stuttered. The security nodded and left with eridan as sollux walked over and kissed karkats head. "are you okay?"

"No, My head fucking hurts like a BITCH!" He screamed, rubbing his head softly.

Sollux moved karkats hand and kissed the boys sore spot. "it'th okay love. You're thafe with uth." he whispered, holding the younger close to himself, silently plotting his revenge.

karkat snuggled up to the other, kissing his cheek lightly. "What the fuck did we do to deserve that?" He asked, nuzzling up to the other.

"Nothing. He'th jutht a dick wad that can't get a fucking girlfriend." He growled, kissing Karkats cheek and holding the boy closer to himself.

karkat snuggled closer to the other, his head still hurting badly. "Sorry, I must be bringing your amazing social status down to an all time low," he grumbled into the other's shirt, coming out quite muffled.

"Pleathe, we don't care about that. It jutht happened, I gueth." Sollux laughed, actually not understanding why his trio of friends were so popular. The only thing he knew was, he was good because of basketball, gamzee was an amazing musician, and tavros had been made cool by the other two.

The youngest sighed and flopped in the other's arms. "Sometimes, I think you're gonna look at me and be all like "Ha, you're so not fucking worth this" And walk off." he mumbled.

Sollux growled, "why the fuck would I want to lothe you?" He questioned, pulling the younger close and nuzzling his head against Karkats. "You'll alwayth be worth it."

"I don't know, maybe you'll wake up and realise, 'holy fuck I can do so much better'" he stated, pecking the others lips. "Or that you'll find someone your age or something"

Sollux couldn't help himself from laughing. "People my age? Fuck nutth. Can I do better? Fuck no. Do I abthoulutly love you." He smiled, and kissed karkat softly, not letting go until tavros cleared his throat

karkat pulled away blushing. "Fuck, sorry" he said to tavros, usually very secretive with this levels of Personal displays of affection.

Sollux chuckled softly, smiling at tavros. "Thorry bro." He said, holding karkat close to himself. Kissing the boys neck every time tavros looked away

Karkat blushed and tried telling the other off, though every time he went to sollux just kissed him again. "Sollux" He warned.

"Yeth?" Sollux asked, smirking at karkat. Laughing at the face the boy made.

Karkat wrinkled his nose at the shit eating grin shot his way. "Wipe that look off of your face you stupid idiot" He growled.

Sollux couldn't help but let his grin get bigger. "But why KK?" He asked in a voice that was beyond innocent. Laughing softly, he turned his head to listen to Karkats heartbeat

Karkat sighed and let the other do what he wished, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "You're so lucky I love you"

Sollux's eyes widened, before he quickly recovered and replied, "I love you to karkat." he whispered, pulling the boy down for another kiss

The teen's eye's widened, then he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, smiling slightly into the kiss, not believing his luck to have someone like sollux. Tavros looked at gamzee and the two silently got up, leaving their friends under the tree. Sollux smiled as he pulled back, laughing softly at karkats flushed face.

Karkat sighed and leant back, fully aware that the bell had gone ages ago, but they both ignored it. The younger poked his tongue out at the older.

Sollux quickly shot forward and caught karkat tongue between his teeth. Growling softly as he kissed the younger again. Karkat let out a full blown squeak at the notion, but eventually kissed back, albeit sloppily, but he soon got the hang of things.

Sollux pulled back, panting softly. "Wanna get out of here. Ditch?" He asked, holding karkat closely.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat nodded, and the pair ran off to sollux's bike, and hopped on after the older, clinging on to him and driving off. "Where are we going?" He yelled over the wind.

"the beach, where elthe." Sollux laughed over the wind, enjoying the feeling on the air in his hair. As they got to the beach, it was practically empty.

Karkat got off of the bike and stretched, looking cheekily over at sollux. "Lastonetothewaterisadickmunch" He said quickly, running off.

Sollux ran after the boy, easily beating karkat to the water. "Try to keep up, little man." He laughed, falling down on the sand

Karkat tackled him into the sand, the pair then rolling into to the surf. karkat laughed as the came to a stop, an actual laugh.

Sollux grinned, holding karkat by his hips and laughing loudly. "I love your laugh KK, you thould let me hear it more often."

"Well keep giving me fucking reasons too" said, nudging as close to the other as he could, kissing his cheek.

Sollux gave karkat a predatory grin before he started tickling the younger, leaning up and kissing the boy as he continued the torture. Karkat let out a stifled laugh before being kissed, he then just laughed into the kiss like a child, trying to push the other away.

Sollux started laughing too before pulling away and looking up at karkat. Smiling like an idiot as he watched the one thing that mattered most to him now. Karkat sighed and laid back into the soft sea foam that was swirling around them, happy that he had something to look forward to each day, and to know that he was special to someone that wasn't his father for once.

Sollux rested his head on karkats chest and listened to the teens heartbeat. Neither spoke for a long time until the older stomach growled.

Karkat chuckled a little. "well there goes that nice fucking moment" he teased the other, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position.

Sollux held back a groan as karkats knee brushed against his crotch. "Maybe we should go eat." he hated how his voice broke.

Karkat gave him a confused look, then shrugged. "Yeah okay" He sat up, pushing the other off of him, and ringing out his hair and clothes of water.

Sollux forced a smile as he tried to hide the growing problem in his pants. "Yea, just tired." he said getting up, thankful his voice didn't change

Karkat sat up then shook his hair, a mass of water and sand splattering everywhere. "Nyah, we're we going to go looking like this?"

Sollux thought it over, "maybe we thould go to my place firtht?" he suggested as he took in his own wet appearance. Karkat agreed and the pair went back over to sollux's bike, driving off back to his house. When they got there karkat walked in and gave sollux the best douchebag look, flopping on his bed, still pretty wet.

Sollux grinned, walking over to his closet and tossing the boy some jeans and a t-shirt. "Want thome boxers or you going commando." he asked, picking out his own clothes

Karkat held his hands out for some boxers. "Can I have a shower?" He asked, kicking his feet over the bed. Sollux handed karkat some bee themed boxers,

"down the hall, to the left. Hurry up I need one to." he stated simply, letting his fingers brush karkats as he let the boxers go. "unleth I can join you?"

Karkat blushed then shrugged, trotting off to the shower and starting it up, washing all the sand and salt off of his body, and smiling over the warm jet of water.

Sollux knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "KK, are you done yet? I fucking need to pee." he growled through the closed door

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You ass just come in and go, I have a curtain" he mumbled and began washing his body.

Sollux quickly rushed in and did his business. Trying to keep his attention away from the image of karkat naked in the shower. "tho you almotht done?" he questioned, leaning against he closed door

"yeah nearly, I just have to wash the soap out of my hair and I'm done" He said, non chalontly as he washed the contense from his hair

Sollux walked over to the shower curtain and poked it a few times. "theriouthly? It'th only lunch." he stated simply, pulling the shower curtain slightly and catching a glimpse of karkat naked

"It had sand and shit in it!" He exclaimed, whipping around to flip him off, but instead slipping and falling right on top of the other.

Sollux groaned as his head hit the floor, his arms automatically wrapping around karkats body as they crashed. Opening one eye and looking at the naked boy in his arms

Karkat groaned and looked around, suddenly realising his nakedness. He tried to wriggle up but then realised he wasn't helping himself in any way.

Sollux laughed, picking karkat up and standing. Walking to his bedroom, the older made a conscious effort not to look at the naked boy in his arms. Setting karkat on his feet, sollux grabbed a towel and handed it to the younger before heading out of the room for his own shower

Karkat blushed again and mumbled out a thank you, before wrapping the towel around himself and drying off. He pulled on the boxer's and waited for sollux.

Sollux walked back into the room after slipping on his boxers and his jeans. Entering the room, he smirked as he looked at karkat on his bed. "you know, there are clotheth on the bench, or were you waiting for thomething from me?" he asked, walking over to the closet and pulling out his best shirt

"There were? okay.." he got up and went to the bench where sollux had put the clothes, and pulled them on, holding them up and walking back in. "You fucking tall piece of shit" he growled pulling they pants up again

Sollux laughed loudly, not even trying to contain it. "there might be thome of TR here." he walked into gamzees room and grabbed a clean pair that belonged to tavros before tossing them to karkat

"I don't wanna wear his pants without him knowing, that's rude as fuck" He said, before the pants fell down again. "...Fine this once" He then kicked of sollux's pants and pulled on tavros'

Sollux smiled and grabbed a belt for karkat. "they look good on you anyway." he laughed, pulling the boy into a quick kiss before heading towards the front door

Karkat looped the belt around and followed the other out the door. "So, where are we going for lunch?" He asked, hugging the other.

Sollux climbed onto the bike and laced his fingers with karkats as he thought. "how about the cathino?" he asked, moving his hand to rev the bike before slipping on his helmet and waiting for karkats reply

"Casino? I'm way to young to get in there! I'll be booted out" He insisted as he hopped onto the back and wrapped his arms around the others middle.

"I'm 18, thtick with me and they'll leave you alone." sollux laughed as he took off, arriving at the casino quickly. Laughing as karkats arms tightened around his waist

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Fine, but If i get kicked out I'll kick your ass" he mumbled, nuzzling the others back.

Sollux laughed, taking his time in finding a park, enjoying the feeling of karkat nuzzling his back. After stopping he pulled his helmet off and tapping karkats hand. "we're here KK."

Karkat pulled off his helmet, his hair all fluffy and mussed up. "I never would have guessed" He teased

Sollux quickly got off before helping karkat, stealing a kiss before hugging the boy. As they walked up the stairs, the older spotted the bouncer. "well well well, I it ith'nt equiuth. Don't worry about uth, remember what happened with aradia." he laughed, slipping past the other man

Equius glared at the other, eyes narrowing. "This time captor, but next time.." he growled, letting them through. Karkat hid behind sollux and looked around unsurely.

Sollux laughed and waved at equius, before wrapping an arm around karkat and heading onwards to the VIP lounge. Finding a table, the sollux pulled karkats chair out for him

Karkat smiled and thanked him, sitting down. "Man, skipping out on school was a great idea" he mumbled, looking around him, usually scared to even come near places like these.

Sollux smiled and nodded, laughing softly as the waitress, feferi, came to take their orders. Glaring at karkat as she walked over

Karkats eyes widened, then he glared back. Feferi put on that false happiness that most waitresses had. "What can I get you two today?" she asked, wanting to make it quick. "Karkat looked at the menu. "Uh...Spaghetti Bolognese" He decided on. She scribbled it down.

"And for you?" She asked to sollux, nicer.

Sollux let his eyes flicker up to feferi then the menu. "jutht a bowl of chipth." he said simply, turning his attention back to karkat as she left.

Karkat made a 'blegh' face when she walked off. "i'm scared to eat now" he mumbled, playing with the napkin.

Sollux laughed softly, "don't worry," he assured karkat, moving his hand to drink some of the water on the table. "gamzee'th dad will fire her if she doeth anything."

"yeah yeah...wait, his dad?...His dad work here or something?" he asked, stealing some of the older's water.

Sollux laughed softly, "hith dad ownth thith place." he answered, trying to get his water back, glaring playfully

"Wooooah..." he said looking around, the place itself was massive, and certainly worth a lot of money, no wonder gamzee is so rich.

Sollux laughed at Karkats reaction. "My dad thet up all the computing and slot machineth. They're pretty clothe. Maybe thatth why, me and GZ are friendth." He laughed, thinking it over as feferi brought out their food

Karkat blushed picked at his food, thinking about what his dad did, a construction worker, who couldn't work a majority of the time. "My dad builds shit on the side of the road.." he mumbled.

Sollux smiled sadly at karkat. "Maybe I could hire him. I wanna build a new houthe inthead of thtaying in an apartment." He said, remembering the idea he and gamzee had come up with

Karkat looked up. "I don't know, he doesn't usually take on a whole lot of jobs..." he mumbled, eating his food. "But oh well, I can still ask"

Sollux smiled fondly. "Gamzee and I have been talking about getting a house and living together. It'th gonna be fit for four people. Me, gamzee, tavroth,

And...if you want...you." sollux blushed at the last part, playing with his food

Karkats head shot up. "W-Wait...you'd actually want me to. Live with you?" he asked, blushing like mad. "I'd get really annoying though.."

Sollux nodded. "Not ath annoying ath a high gamzee, trutht me, nothing ith worthe that that." Sollux laughed, leaning over to wipe some sauce off Karkats lips.

Karkat licked his lips after the other wiped the sauce away. "I'm sure you wouldn't be able to fuck staaand me" he mumbled assumingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sollux nodded, laughing softly as he finished his chips. "I'm thure there are thingth that we could do that would dithttact me." He said in a seductive tone, his eyes flickering to Karkats reaction

"Like what? My ASTOUNNDING figure, or my GORGEOUS attitude towards other people, let's not forget those sexy people skills I have" he let out with sarcasm dripping from every word, waggling his eyebrows stupidly.

Sollux laughed, standing up and walking in front of the younger, "all of the above, pluth more." He smirked, kissing karkat quickly before pulling away and grabbing his jacket from his chair."

"Oh, where we going now?" he asked as they left the casino, and back onto the other's bike, still blushing from the others offer.

Sollux laughed, "jutht for a ride." He answered, slipping on his helmet before taking off. Ending up on the top of a mountain as the sun started to set Karkat watched in awe as the scenery around them began to change, it was so beautiful. Eventually they came to stop at a look out right up top, the sunset touching the city in a whole new light. "its... Damn.."

Sollux laughed, getting off the bike and heading over to a tree, sitting down and patting his lap as in invitation for karkat to sit down. Karkat followed, sitting in the others lap and getting himself comfy. He leant he head back into the others chest, smiling up at the other.

Sollux smiled and leaned down to kiss karkat. Pretty much forgetting the sunset as his lips touched the boys. Pulling back slightly, the older turned his head and watched the sun go down as he nuzzle the youngers head with his own

Karkat brought his knee's up and watched the view with his lover, surly a stupid smile was adorning bot of their faces. "Sollux, out of all the people in that prep class, what the fuck possessed you to choose me? " he asked, remembering back to how he threw full blown tantrum with the other.

Sollux chuckled lightly as he thought it over. "You were the only one that interethted me." He explained, remembering how picky he was about friends in year four. "When we got to the prep class, GZ and I stood at the back waiting for our turn to pick. When i saw you throwing the tantrum I really just wanted you. Weird how that workth."

"man, I remember hating your guts at first, the thought of some stupid kid from the upper grades bullshitting their want to be friends with you" he mumbled, nuzzling the other. "I actually forgot how you won me over back then"

Sollux laughed. "It wath valintineth day, and everyone wath getting chocolate. You were pithed until I walked in and handed you chocolate covered thtrawberrieth. Everyone in your clath wath jelouth and you got to rub it in their faceth. Betht day ever." He smiled, kissing the younger's cheek.

karkat blushed, remembering how mad and hurt he'd been when he was the ONLY person not to get a card or some chocolate, it really had made his day. "Man, I remember some kid tried to steal one, but I spazzed at him and claimed they were ours" he nuzzled the others chest.

Sollux nuzzled the younger, "I remember, you thaid I wath the only one who got one. You altho bit me when i took one." He laughed, kissing the younger cheek. "You didn't thtop apologithing until I kithed your cheek and thaid it wath okay."

"What can I say, I show a fucking huge amounts of remorse for my misdeeds" he chuckled, curling up tighter. "...I'm happy you kept that picture.. It took me a long time to put the piece of shit together" karkat laughed. "Man, I fucking bawled when you left after the while buddy thing"

Sollux smiled, holding the boy close as a soft breeze swirled around them. "I did to. When i heard you tharted going to our thcool I put the picture in my wallet incathe you didn't recognithe me. Looked for you everyday thince the last day of term."

"You took your sweet time" he joked "...I've actually had a crush on you since I figured out what a crush was... " he muttered, blushing

Sollux smiled, a light blush on his cheeks as he held onto karkat a little tighter. "Thame, it annoyed me when i couldn't find you. Bathketball got into the way, tho I didn't have time to find you. I with I had you thooner. I love you KK."

Karkat blushed again, kissing the others cheek. "I love you too" he said happily, a beautiful, non grouchy smile creeping up on his face.

Sollux turned his head and kissed karkat, pulling the boy against his chest and deepening the kiss by running his tounge along Karkats bottom lip.

Karkat kissed back, parting his lips when they were licked and letting the other slip his tongue in. "Sollux..." he moaned out into the kiss.

Sollux smiled into the kiss, groaning when karkat moaned. Pulling away slightly, he turned the boy to straddle him. In the more comfortable position, he held Karkats hips and started kissing him again, slipping in his tongue to deepen the kiss. karkat adjusted himself in this new position and wrapped his arms around the others neck, melting into the kiss.

sollux growled softly as he bit lightly on Karkats bottom lip, opening his eyes slightly to watch his lover melt against him. Karkat shuddered at the feeling and held himself closer to the other, wrapping his legs around the others waist.

Sollux pulled back to let karkat catch his breath. "Your firtht time ith not happening on the thide of a mountain." He clarified, moving down and leaving a hickey of one side of the boys neck before moving onto the other side

Karkat moaned as the other bit hickeys into his neck, grabbing onto the others hair and pulling lightly. "O-Oh? And when the fuck did you become the virginity police?" He stammered out.

Sollux laughed, softly growling when his hair was pulled. "I became the virginity police when you thtarted dating me." He smiled, kissing Karkats gently. "Tho itth not happening here."

"Okay okay fine" Karkat mumbled, nuzzling the other, kissing his cheek a few times softly. "So where can I expect this thing to happen?" He asked, "Just so I know when to wary of your ass slinking around"

Sollux smirked, kissing Karkats hickey's softly. "At my houthe, uthually in the thower. If you thleep over." He chuckled, thinking over the idea of catching karkat in the shower again

Karkat pecked the others lips. "I'll be sure to lock the door then, asshole if you want in you gotta get crafty" he smirked right back at the older.

"I have a key." Sollux smirked, laughing as he kissed Karkats neck and making the boy shiver. "Ill hide in the thower if i have to."

"I'll hide your key, and you'll have to find another way in" Karkat stated, wrapping his arms around the other boy and nuzzling his chest. "And then you'll get shitty and leave, and I'll emerge victorious"

"Well, now I'm not revealing anymore of my planth." Sollux smirked, gently running his fingers through Karkats hair. "Oh, by the way, be in the parking lot tomorrow at lunch." He laughed, a plan already in place with help from gamzee.

The teen nodded "Why?" He asked, flopping against the other, huddling up to his warmth and curling up in his lap. "It better be a good reason" He joked.

"Revenge on Eridan mothtly." Sollux laughed, standing slowly with karkat in his arms and heading back over to his bike. "Now, do you wanna go home, or come to my place?" He questioned after helping the boy onto the motorbike.

Karkat thought it over. "Hmn...I Should probably go home, crabdads going to get shitty if I start spending to many nights away from home.." he muttered, much preferring to stay at the others house.

Sollux growled as he got onto the bike. "Fine, don't have to many good dreamth of me tonight." He laughed as he put on his helmet. "Hold on tight." He smirked, riding back down the mountain and over to Karkats trailer.

Karkat clung to the other as they sped off down the mountain, not wanting to let the other go. When they finally got back to his trailer park he got off to give a quick kiss to the other, but was pulled into a deeper kiss.

Sollux smirked as he pulled karkat back onto the bike facing the older. Kissing the boy quickly but deeply before letting karkat off the bike. "I gotta go, if daddy catcheth uth, no more boyfriend for you." He laughed softly, kissing Karkats cheek before riding off.

Karkat waited till he was out of sight before going back to his own trailer, smiling. The next day went painfully slow until lunch time, but when the bell rang he hastily made his way to the parking lot. Sollux and gamzee stood behind tavros's car, a huge SUV blocking the view of the other two holding water guns and water balloons. Eridan had been asked in a letter written by 'feferi' to meet in the parking lot. Tavros beeped the horn and drove off after Eridan was in position. Then all hell broke loose and the rich pretty boy was soaked.

Karkat watched as the other was bombarded with water bombs, sure he felt pretty mean for laughing, but the other had smashed him against a tree for the sole reason of him being poor. He looked back to the other with a huge grin on his face.

Sollux and gamzee were laughing loudly when Eridan was fully soaked. Suddenly the clown turned to face his friend and the pair got into a huge water fight of their own, both ending up soaked before the security came out. It was too late and almost the entire senior grade had joined into the water battle.

Karkat had gotten soaked in the escapade, but didn't care, he was having a blast, it was one of those rare moments, where everyone had a good time, without social status getting in the way. sollux quickly found karkat, tavros and gamzee before running away from the Co-motion without getting caught. Once the four got to their tree, gamzee and sollux broke out laughing, still soaked to the bone

karkat and tavros laughed with them, all four ending up in hysterics on the grass. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! Did you see his FACE!"

Sollux laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. "He thaid he liked water, we gave it to him." He smiled through his laughing. Doing a mock imitation of eridans face when the first water balloon had hit him

Karkat laughed harder at the imitation and rolled around in fits of laughter. "Oh god! that looks exactly like him!" he exclaimed.

Sollux grabbed karkat and the pair laughed together, tears running down their faces as they couldn't breathe. Gamzee and tavros smiled and kissed, ignoring the other two

Karkat's laughs died down into giggles, and he kissed the other's cheek before laughing again. "You're such a genius" He giggled out, referring to the masterful plan involving water balloons.

"Gamzee helped." Sollux laughed, kissing karkat softly while brushing the younger wet hair out of his face. "Glad you enjoyed your revenge."

"Well you both did a fucking great job, fucking him up real bad" he chuckled, nuzzling up to the other, kissing his cheek.

Sollux smiled as gamzee nudged him. "Mother fuckers, we should head home and get changed. Last two mother fucking classes are just math." The stone clown chuckled as he and tavros got up and helped karkat and sollux up.

tavros agreed and the pairs went off to their respective vehicles, driving back home, gamzee and tavros going back to tavros', seeing as his parents we gone for the weekend.

Sollux drove to his and gamzee's apartment and unlocking the door for karkat to walk in. "We're gonna meet GZ and TR for dinner later, tho pick out thome clotheth to wear." He laughed, bringing out two towels, one candy red and the other mustard yellow.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys who actually like the crap I write, this goes out to you. I promise ill be updating this fic as soon as possible. My editor has been lazy and wont help, plus school hates me. Sorry for the update taking so long but I promise, soon :D I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Oh and By the way, closer to the end is mostly a 15+ type thing ;P but continue if you want. You have sort of been warned.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay" he smiled, taking the red towel. "Rock paper scissors, winner gets first shower" He giggled, holding out a fist, ready to win.

Sollux smirked and grabbed Karkats hand before tugging the boy to the bathroom and closing the door with the pair of them inside. "You can thit out here if you want." He smiled as he pulled of his soaked shirt and moving to his pants, "or you can join me. Either way, I'm going in first." He laughed, tugging off the wet jeans but leaving on his boxers so he didn't scare the boy

"Fuck waitinnng" Karkat whined, taking off his clothes, leaving his boxers, and tumbling into the shower with the older. "You better not be one of those werid people who likes cold showers" he joked.

"Fuck that." Sollux growled before he could stop himself as he turned up the heat. "If your thtill cold, I'm warm over here." He smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

Karkat went over and stumbled into the hug, kissing the other's cheek. "Good, cause then I would have to kick you out and make you wait while I used all your hot water" Sollux laughed, catching Karkat before he could hit the floor.

"That'th tho not cool." He laughed, pulling Karkat against his chest and kissing the boys cheek

"You're right, its not cool, it'll be warm, like my shower" He shot back, cheeky smirk adorning his face. "So there" Karkat poked his tongue out at the older.

Sollux smirked as he kissed Karkats tongue lightly before pouring some soap into the younger's hair and cleaning him, feeling weirdly like a parent

Karkat glared back up at him and pouted. "I am so not this fucking short" he growled, closing his eyes when the soap ran down his face.

Sollux laughed, moving so Karkat was under the spray of water and moving to wash himself. "Do I have to wathh you or are you doing the retht by yourthelf?"

"I can do this on m own thanks very much" He growled, washing the soap out and begging to wash the rest of his body down, hopping out of the spray so Sollux could wash all the soap off, he kept lathering till it was his turn.

Sollux stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before kicking off his boxers, smiling as he felt Karkats gaze on him. "I'm getting changed in my room. Knock on the door when you're done." He laughed, kissing the boy softly before walking out of the bathroom

Karkat nodded and watched him leave from the corner of his eye, before finishing up his shower, wrapping his towel around and leaving, going to the bedroom, he knocked waiting for the other boys answer.

"Come in." Sollux shouted, finally finding some nice boxers and slipping them on just before Karkats walked in. Nodding in a 'hey' type way he laughed softly as he pulled on some jeans. "Mind if I stay in here and watch you dress?" Sollux questioned, laughing softly.

Karkat just nodded, drying himself on and stepping into his boxers before looking for some decent clothes to wear out. Sollux smiled and held out a pair of small jeans he'd bought for Karkat.

"Thith ith better than TR's." He smirked, pulling a random shirt on.

"Thankth" He mocked, smirking as he pulled them on. "A nice development I assure you" he mumbled, looking for a shirt to match. Suddenly the younger man was pushed against the closest wall to himself.

Sollux growled and held Karkat against the wall as he kissed the younger harshly. Pulling back slightly he smirked, running his fingers down Karkats sides. "Thorry, couldn't control mythelf." He chuckled, watching Karkat blush.

Karkat's eyes widen when he went from the middle of the room with the wall in a few seconds, and was suddenly being kissed. His face went an interesting red. "Its fine, F-uck ass

Sollux laughed, pushing Karkat closer to the wall with his body. "GZ and TR will be waiting, we gotta go." He smirked, pushing away from Karkat and walking over to the closet again

Karkat pulled on one of Sollux's smaller shirt, only being slightly baggier, going back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

-time skip- Sollux stood outside of Karkats trailer. Fuck this was hard. He had decided to tell the boy's father that he was in love with the guy's son. And needless to say, it was going to be awkward. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

There was cluttering around the 'house' before the door creaked open. A tall, but large man opened the door. "..The fuck are you?" He asked, never seeing him before.

Sollux cleared his throat. "Well, uh, sir. I'm a ...friend of your sons. Karkat. And I have to tell you...well...I love him." The bipolar teen stuttered slightly, shifting his gaze from the man to the floor and back.

The older man gave Sollux a judgemental look, before turning inside. "KARKAT! You know this fucker at the door?" A shout was heard from inside.

"I don't know! The fucks he look like!" "Tall, needs a fucking feed or two, weird ass glasses"

"WHATS HE DOING HERE!" Karkat yelled, running out "Sollux what are you doing here?" His father looked down at Sollux again.

"I want ye' to repeat that sentence so I get some fucking clarification from my boy"

Sollux blushed and looked over to Karkat, studying the boys face before looking into his eyes. The older teen was shocked at how hard it was to confess to his young lover in front of the boy's farther. "I...uh, I love you...Karkat." he stammered out, the blush getting worse on his face as he looked away

Karkats eyes widened, blushing. "You..You came here to say that?" He asked, blushing redder. "You fucking idiot, I love you too." He said hugging the other. Karkats crabdad looked over the other. "So, you've been fucking stealing my son away huh?" He said, not angrily, but a neutral face.

Sollux hugged Karkat back and looked up at the older man. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." He laughed nervously, holding Karkat closer as if the boy was a shield.

His father nodded and looked to his son. "Has he hurt you?" Karkat shook his head.

"Never daddy" he said, letting his guard down completely.

Sollux laughed softy, cradling Karkat lovingly against his chest without realising it. "I would never hurt him. He'th to thpecial."

Karkat smiled and nuzzled the other. Crabdad looked at the two. "..Ask next time you want to take him out" He mumbled before walking back inside, not rejecting the boy, but not accepting him yet either.

Sollux let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm never doing that again. Except to athk you out." He laughed, kissing Karkats cheek.

Karkat laughed. "I cannot believe you fucking did that!" he exclaimed. "My dad is scary as hell to people who don't know him"

Sollux laughed as well already scared for his well being. "I had to, or I would never get to be with you when he found out." The older smiled, letting Karkat pull him into the trailer

Karkat tool him to the tiny space that was his room, and sat him on the bed. "Welcome to my beautiful home, 5 star accommodation as you can see"

Sollux laughed and held karkats hands in his own. "i like it. it'th homely." he said kissing karkats hands softly as he spoke. Karkat pushed the other down on his bed and laid on top of him, not being enough room to lay next to him, and pecked his lips.

Sollux laughed softly and kissed Karkat back. "if your dad findth uth like thith, I'm gonna get killed." he smiled kissing the boy again.

"Can suck it up, there's no space" he giggled and nuzzled the other. "Sorry about him by the way, he's like that with everyone; he won't warm up to you for a while."

Sollux smiled and held Karkat close, moving his hips slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position

Karkat tried to ignore the feeling of the others hips rubbing against him, and lifted his own hips up, giving the other ore room to move.

Sollux nodded in thanks and finally found a comfortable position with his legs of either side of Karkats hips

Karkat was just about to get comfy himself, before his father walked in. "Karkat I..." He walked over, calmly picked his son up and sat him on the other end of the bed, and putting Sollux on the other end, easily moving the overly skinny man. "That's a good distance" He mumbled before leaving, forgetting completely of why he had been there in the first place.

Sollux blushed as the man place him onto the opposite side of the bed to Karkat, before he started laughing. "I like your dad. He'th nice."

Karkat just blushed. "Daddy what the actual fuck" He yelled after his father before blushing. "I'm so sorry about him really"

Sollux shook his head and laughed. "It'th fine. Wanna go out to dinner?" He asked before standing and walking over to Karkats father. "Thir, may I take Karkat out to dinner."

Crabdad sized the other up, before giving a curt nod. "Fine, if you bring him home no later than 11. If he stays with you, call me, every hour till you go to bed" He said looking at Karkat. "Yes daddy" he replied as sweetly as he could, which was scarily sweet.

Sollux smiled, nodding and shaking the older man's hand roughly. As they walked out, the boys headed up to Sollux motorbike, and he knew Karkats father would be pissed.

Crabdad glared at the two wheeled 'death trap' "Karkat Vantas be safe" He threatened, then turned to Sollux. "And you better fucking drive safely you pretty boy" he declared.

Sollux nodded and made sure Karkats helmet was off before driving, somewhat slowly until they were out of hearing range of the older man. Sollux laughed into the wind and drove to the beach, their beach. Karkats and Sollux's.

Karkat leapt off when they got to the beach, it was night time so it was pretty empty. "Man, it seems less frightening at night" He stated looking at the water, before shuddering.

Sollux smiled and grabbed Karkats hand, walking them to a fish and chips bar to order dinner. After they got their food, the boys sat on the beach, simply eating together

Karkat draped himself over the other while eating. "You're a dick" He said simply, making himself comfy.

Sollux laughed, running a hand through karkats unruly but soft hair. "yeth I am, but you love it." he smiled, smiling down at the boy.

Karkat giggled and smiled up at the older, kissing his cheek. "You're so luck I lovvve you" He mumbled. Sollux smiled and kissed Karkat softly, running his tongue along the younger's bottom lip. Forgetting the food and pulling Karkat onto his lap.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, wrapping his legs around the older too. Sollux growled and pulled Karkats hips against his own, grinding their lower half's together. Bitting the boy's lower lip, he groaned as Karkats hips moved against his own.

"Karkat.."

Karkat moaned and buried his face into the others neck, nibbling on the flesh. "F-Fuck..." He mumbled out, the friction being massively pleasurable.

Sollux laughed softly and continued to move their hips together. "What'th wrong KK, thith too much for you?" The older asked, growling softly into Karkat ear.

"S-Shut up! fuck ass!" He growled at the other, blushing madly, shuddering at the feeling of the others breath in his ear.

Sollux laughed softly, bitting a fresh hickey into the teen's neck. "Maybe we thould go to my place." He whispered heatedly against the boy's neck.

Karkat moaned, then nodded, the two rushing off to the bike, driving back, the vibrations from the bike not helping karkats growing problem, they hurried into the house and to Sollux's room.

Sollux laughed as they entered his room and he locked the door. "Call your dad, tell him your thtaying over here tonight." he growled out, pushing Karkat onto the bed and pulling at the annoying shirt

Karkat pulled out his phone and called his father "D-Dad, hey, I'm ah~!" Sollux had started biting his neck "I'm staying at Sollux's tonight, and we're going to bed, love you, night" He hung up and threw the phone. "F-Fuck!"

Sollux laughed bitting karkats neck a little harder to draw blood before running his tongue along the small wound. "KK, I thwear if you don't get that damn thirt. Off I will bite you harder." he growled, voice thick with lust.

Karkat quickly pulled his shirt off and moaned at the feeling of the others tongue against his wound. "Fuck you" He mumbled as he tugged at the others shirt.

"thoon KK." Sollux chucked, leaving a trail of bite marks down to karkats pants. Slowly he teasingly played with the button of the jeans, laughing softly when Karkat squirmed

"Sollux..." He writhed underneath the older. "Don't be such a tease..." He growled out, moving his knee's around as to make the other uncomfortable.

Sollux pretended of think it over, slowly palming the slight bulge in karkats pants. "what'th in it for me?" the older asked, slowly undoing the button.

"Ahhh!...W-what do you want it to be?" He asked, glaring the other down. He tugged the others shirt, the buttons coming undone

Sollux smirked, pulling off his shirt and beginning to undo the zipper of karkats pants, slipping the boys jeans off and leaving him in only boxers. "I dunno what I want; you'll have to give me a demonthtration."

Karkat let out a loud groan of annoyance, and straddled the other's hips. "You ass" he growled, kissing the other, grinding his hips against the other roughly, moaning into their kiss.

Sollux growled and grabbed karkats hips, trying to move closer to the younger. The thin material rubbing against hard denim. "My pant'th are in the way KK, you thould do thomething about that." he murmured, pulling Karkat closer to himself.

Karkat let his hands wander, and he tugged at the material, pulling it down and moved his hips harder against the other "A-AhhH~!"

"fuck-" Sollux panted out, pulling Karkat closer to himself. Moving his hands, the older started playing with the top of the boy's boxers. Pulling back slightly, Sollux held karkats gaze. "I'm only athking once. Are you thure?"

Karkat stopped and thought, then nodded, knowing Sollux was the person he wanted to give this up to. "Y-Yeah" he mumbled out.

Grinning, he pulled karkats mouth against his own. Standing slightly he pushed Karkat against the bed, crawling onto of the younger and sliding in between the teens speed legs. Sollux quickly grabbed the lube out of his bedside table draw.

Karkat spread his legs a little wider, trying to give the older some more room. He shuddered every time the other touched him. Quickly spreading the cold liquid onto his fingers and locking eyes with Karkat as he gently pushed his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle of karkats anus.

"You're tho fucking thenthitive." Sollux growled out, watching as the younger boy wriggled around on the bed as the older man's finger. Karkat let out a cry of pleasure, gripping tightly to the bed sheets and wrapping his legs around the others fore arm.

Sollux coughed out a laugh as he watched Karkat, slipping in another lube'd up finger and waiting for the young boy to accommodate to the intrusion.

Sollux smiled softly up at Karkat, his other hand slipping down Karkats side and wrapping around his hard member, trying to help the younger boy ease onto his fingers as the older tarted to scissor his fingers.

The teen moaned loudly as Sollux fingers brushed against something inside him, throwing his head back, all the feelings foreign to him. "F-Fuck...Sollux.." he whined, moving his hips up to cause friction between his member and the older hand only to feel the fingers deep within him brush against the bunch of nerves.

Sollux pulled Karkat into a deep kiss and started moving his hand, growling softly when the boy started thrusting into his loose fist. Breaking the kiss, the older looked down at karat, a small smirk on his face as he held the teen close and pulling out his fingers.

Karkat knew, he knew he was a writhing mess under the older, he knew that he would get in so much trouble when his dad found out, he knew that he was moaning and writhing like a wanton whore, but he couldn't, no, wouldn't stop, he used the older's shoulders to grip onto while he moved, fingers digging into the others shoulder

Sollux smiled as the noises coming from Karkat, groaning softly when a small pain went through his shoulders. Pulling Karkat into a quick kiss, he almost laughed at the distressed moan that left the boy when he pulled his hand away from the younger's erection. "It doethnt theem fair. I thtill have my boxerth on." He whispered while kissing Karkats neck.

Karkat murmured quietly while he reached down to the others underwear, and pulled them down, staring at the others member, a tad worried at the size that looks fucking painful he thought.

Sollux laughed softly as Karkats eyes widened at the size of him. Softly running his hands through the younger's hair he tugged the teen up for another deep kiss. Slowly rolling Karkat onto his back and groaning when their members brushed together.

The teen bit his lip to stifle a majorly loud moan, instinctively bringing up his knees from the pleasure. "F-Fuck..."

Sollux growled softly, wrapping a hand around both their members, groaning loudly into Karkats ear as he started pumping their arousals together with his still slicked up fingers.

The teen panted heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes, and partially to cover his face. "f-fuuuck, Sollux!"

Sollux laughed softly, the sound turning into a groan. "Karkat-fuck, I love you." He whispered, moving his other hand to run along Karkats side.

"I love you too" he groaned back "Mnn... Stop teasing!" he groaned, giving the other his best of best pleading looks. Sollux nodded and quickly slicked up his own dick with lube.

Sollux growled softly, moving slowly and beginning to push into the boy beneath him. Gently he pushed past the still tight ring of muscle and stopped, letting Karkat get used to the intrusion.

Karkat let out a short scream of pain, his hands flying to his mouth and tears falling. "WHAT THE FUCK, thanks for the warning asshole!" he yelled, trying to adjust to the others size quickly.

Sollux kissed Karkat softly, "thorry," he whispered against the boy's lips. Leaving small, open mouthed kisses on Karkats neck, staying still until Karkat gave the okay.

After a good 5 minutes, Karkat swallowed, and mumbled out an 'okay' to the other, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

Sollux smiled softly, pushing against Karkat until his hips where pressed against the boys ass. "Tho fucking, tight." He managed to gasp out while waiting for the teen to the feeling. Karkat moaned quietly, the pain still lingering slightly, but moved his hips up, urging the other to move or something.

Sollux chuckled lightly and pulled back until he was almost completely leaving Karkat before thrusting back into Karkat gently, groaning as the tightness around his member became tighter "fuuuck, Karkat."

Karkat let out a fee breathless gasps as the older repeated the process, over, until finally Sollux hit something inside him that made him see stars. "OOOHFUCKGODSOLLUXNM!" he moaned out loudly in a jumbled mess.

Sollux groaned as Karkat tightened around him. Thrusting forward again he hit the same spot within karkat dead one, three times in a row. "Fuck Karkat, tho tight."

Karkat had officially become the definition of 'Writhing mess' the younger panting and shuddering underneath the other. "S-Sollux.."

Sollux kissed Karkat deeply, one hand holding himself up and the other warping around Karkats dick once again, in time with his thrusting. The teen arched his back up, moaning. "S-Soll-AH!" he yelled as he came into the older's hand, panting heavily.

Sollux groaned as the tightness around him became too much and he spilled over into Karkat, collapsing on the boy and panting heavily as well. "That wath...wow."

Karkat was still recovering from his orgasm, he nuzzled up to the older, nodding his head in agreement.

Sollux smiled rolling over and holding Karkat close to his chest as he pulled a blanket over the both of them. Laughing softly, he kissed Karkats temple, watching the boy silently drift off to sleep before letting the exhaustion weighed him down.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Tavros burst in "hey you two its time fir breakfas- OH GOSH uh, SORRY!" he called and backed up, slamming the door.

Sollux screamed slightly at the intrusion, placing the blanket over Karkat, before pulling on some boxers and finding Tavros. "Presumably, you just saw mine and Karkats junk, and I apologise for that. He apologies for it as well." Sollux stammered before heading back to his room

Karkat had been awaken by the commotion, and was blushing when the other came in "Man I fucking hope to god they weren't home last night" he mumbled.

Sollux smiled as he walked in. "They weren't, they went out for dinner." He smiled, walking over and snuggling close to Karkat. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know, how the fuck am I supposed to feel?" he asked, sitting up more, before wincing. "Oh god am I meant to hurt?"

"It wath your firtht time." Sollux stated matter of fact-ly before smiling and hugging Karkat closer to himself. "It'll get better. Maybe your second time will be great." He laughed

"Yeah, maybe" he mumbled crankily. Rubbing his lower back. "Man, I didn't think I was this fragile"

Sollux smiled fondly, helping Karkat turn onto his stomach as the older started massaging the younger with gentle touches. Karkat mewled softly at the feeling himself melt into the other touch, and his muscles loosen.

Sollux smiled, leaving a small trail of kisses up to Karkats cheek while he continued the massage. "I love you KK."

Karkat smiled and nuzzled the sheets under him. "I love you too" He mumbled and got comfy as the other worked down his back. "You're actually really good at this"

"yeah? If you tell anyone, there will be thome theriouth conthequnceth." Sollux laughed, working on some muscles in Karkat lower back. "Your too tenthe you know?"

"Oh cause I fucking want everyone to know" He mumbled "And I am not! I lead an increasingly peaceful life I'll have you know" he said as a matter of fact-ly.

Sollux smiled; glad he hadn't hurt Karkat permanently. "thorry about latht night." he whispered, helping the boy onto his back.

Karkat smiled and looked up at the other. "don't worry about it, okay? It was fun" he leant up and kissed the other's cheek. "I'm happy it was you anyway."

Sollux smiled and kissed karkats cheek. "I love you kk."

"I love you too" He smiled back.

-the end-


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, this is just an afterword. I'm giving a shout out to my best friend Amy who helped me write/edit this entire whole random story of my fav characters falling in love, and some smut along the way. THANK YOU AMY! You will forever be my smut buddy XD


End file.
